


Doing it right

by areyouandlouisdating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ew, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neighbors, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Harry, duh - Freeform, my tagging skill is shit, powerbottom!Louis, tell me if i forgot some tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouandlouisdating/pseuds/areyouandlouisdating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became an unconscious habit of Louis to sing as a duet. Everything is fine. Everything’s cool until he heard a humming coming from the other side of the wall. Was that a hum or a moan? His hands that are currently about to reach for his body soap stilled and suddenly he can hear both of their showers running together, the clicking of a bottle and an almost inaudible squirt of he hopes and not hopes is shampoo because fuck. He turned off his shower and listened. Mmmm. There it goes again and he was 97% sure he knows what is happening. He heard a gasp and a string of silent curses and the 3% is now completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it right

**Author's Note:**

> literally just did this when i was half asleep last night. im sorry for any mistakes yada yada.

Primadonna Girl.

Primadonna Girl is the first thing Louis heard today. Apparently, his mystery neighbor also listens to Marina which doesn’t exactly surprise Louis, since last Thursday, his own next door mp3 sang Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey.

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me,_

The boy sang and Louis could really imagine him dancing stupidly and holding the shampoo bottle as a microphone. Louis knows because he may or may not have done the same thing once or twice. He removed the towel wrapped around his waist and stepped into shower smiling a little bit because really, who wouldn’t be happy when you have your own bathroom music player. Their bathrooms are literally located next to each other if not for the not-so-thick wall in between. And the best thing is that that his neighbor sounds good. Like really good. He has this smooth, thick voice that makes any song he sings sound like he is the original singer. Even songs that were originally sang by women. Louis doesn’t know what kind of game the universe is playing but _almost_ every single day, they get in to the shower at the same time. Seconds interval but still. Maybe they both have the same work schedules or something? He only saw his neighbor twice which incidentally, was facing his back to Louis so the only mental image he has of him is a fit bloke ( he’s fit. Louis’ sure of that since he’d had his fair share of men he’d got to know) with broad shoulders and long curly hair.

Louis silently sang with the boy.

_Primadonna Girl_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

It became an unconscious habit of Louis to sing as a duet. Everything is fine. Everything’s cool until he heard a humming coming from the other side of the wall. Was that a hum or a moan? His hands that are currently about to reach for his body soap stilled and suddenly he can hear both of their showers running together, the clicking of a bottle and an almost inaudible squirt of he hopes and not hopes is shampoo because fuck. He turned off his shower and listened. _Mmmm._ There it goes again and he was 97% sure he knows what is happening. He heard a gasp and a string of silent curses and the 3% is now completed. So okay, his fit neighbor is getting himself off and Louis is a mature man. He understands this is normal. He will continue and turn on his shower so it will slightly drown out the filthy noises. He will shower quickly and give his neighbor some privacy. He’ll do just that. Except that he doesn’t. His shower remained off and he was just dumbly standing there, hands massaging his scalp slowly, hyperaware of everything. _Shit oh fuck._ The boy grunted and Louis is not hard. He isn’t. Yet. This is the perfect time to hurry the fuck up and get out asap because he’s pretty sure if he stays and listen, he’ll end up fully hard and he didn’t like the idea of- _an unmistakable growl-_ the idea of wanking to- _a low grunt-_ wanking to the thought of his faceless neighb- _a whimper-_ faceless neighbor- _a loud gasp-._ That was it. That was all of Louis’ self-control. He cursed a little bit too loud that the boy on the other side might have heard _but_ Louis couldn’t care less because he has his hand wrapped around himself and started to furiously pump his cock. It didn’t take Louis too long to come with a breathy moan and somewhere in between the overwhelming pleasure and coming down from his high, he noticed that his neighbor’s water wasn’t running anymore which means he probably finished taking a shower while Louis was getting off _to him._

Louis changed his shower schedule which means he sometimes showers earlier or a bit later than _their_ usual schedule. It’s not that he doesn’t wanna hear the boy cos fuck did he enjoy that. And that was also his dilemma. He enjoyed it and he can’t help but feel a bit like a perverted creep. For a week, they did not shower at the same time and Louis felt at peace again. Louis waited to hear the running water coming from his neighbor’s bathroom but it didn’t come so he assumed it was safe for him to take a bath. He turned on the faucet and gathered his favorite shampoo and body soap while he waited for the bathtub to be filled. Then he paused, turned off the faucet and placed the products down because _no, it couldn’t be._ The shower from the other side is now on. _Okay so it’s not like he’s gonna wank again, right?_ He said to calm himself down. He had control over these situations most of time, he knew how to act cool around blokes he flirts with, knew what to do when he wants something to happen  but most of the time does not include showering at the same time with his neighbor. He just shrugged and convinced himself that it’s not gonna happen again and turned on the faucet again and slowly stepped inside the tub. A familiar tune began to play and he thought _okay maybe he likes to listen than sing now and that’s better._ Or not. Because he soon recognized the song. Red by MYKL. And shit he’s fucking under attack. Soon enough, the filthy noises started to sip through every crack and filled both their bathroom like its fucking connected. _Is this boy serious?_ Louis willed his body not to give in but apparently, his brain and dick just disconnected a few seconds ago. He’s achingly hard and the moaning just won’t stop. It keeps getting louder and filthier. And before he registered what’s happening, he’s already moaning at the same time with his stupid fucking neighbor. He’s hand disappeared under the water and was already pumping himself a bit too hard that the water splashed around a bit. The whimpering from the other side got frantic and so did Louis’ movements. The boy came with yet another loud moan while Louis came with a string of incoherent curses.

And from then on, Louis gave up on controlling himself because he was sure mp3 boy has heard him moaning more than twice and he was also sure that his neighbor is doing this all on purpose.

Today, Louis came up with a plan to expose that boy. He turned on his shower and sure enough, moments later, the shower on the other side started running as if he’s waiting for Louis to get in to tease him again. Louis smirked cos his brilliant plan is working. He left the water running and silently marched towards the door. He went outside the hall and silently walked to his neighbor’s door and found out it’s unlocked. _Stupid boy,_ he remarked cos _who the hell leaves their door unlocked_? He isn’t scared of _slightly_ trespassing because he could think about a thing or two worse than this and it includes wanking to a stranger. He followed the sound of water running and found the holy bathroom where everything started. He decided to once and for all, do something, either make it stop or level it up. He yanked the doorknob so fast that the boy inside let out a startled squeak and turned around in a whiplash. _And- and fuck,_ Louis is under attack again for the millionth time by the same boy because this boy, this this man-boy is gorgeous and pretty and just meant to end his life. For 5 seconds, they just stood there wide-eyed and flushed.

 The boy is naked and his hand is wrapped around his own cock and Louis doesn’t need to ponder about what the other hand is doing somewhere in the back and Louis, he stood there still holding on to the doorknob so tight, gaping. The green eyed frog monster started to giggle and Louis’ mind is somewhere in between chaos and calm. “M name’s Harry,” he peeled his hand off his cock and actually suggested to shake his hand with Louis. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Louis sounds too hysterical but no one can blame him. Here he is inside his fucking beautiful neighbor’s bathroom, seeing his soft thighs and hard cock and he’s being greeted with a fucking giggle and a handshake with the hand that was- that was just wrapped around a cock. He feels dizzy. “Um trying to seduce you? Took you long enough to actually march over here. I even leave the door unlocked every time,” Harry sounds so amused and Louis is so close to punching Harry and then fucking him against the wall for putting him through hell for the past month. “Why would you do that? You- how did you- you don’t even know what I look like! I could be a 50 years old man and you’d still be doing that right now!” Louis flailed his arms around not caring if he looks like a madman right now because _what the fuck just happened?!_ “I do Louis, I see you in the lobby sometimes but you never glance at my way and I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I’m not a creep I swear I just really like you and I’m sorry I- I didn’t know what I was doing at first but then you started to get off too so I thought you liked it so I just kept going and I-” Louis launched himself at Harry and basically grabbed his curls and his biceps and his shoulders cos fuck he- he can’t think straight and Harry is just so fucking unbelievable that he doesn’t know what else to do but kiss him. The kiss was rough and messy cos both of them are unorganized and overwhelmed. Harry latched his lips into Louis’ neck “God you’re pretty Lou,”.

“Yeah?” Louis whispered into the boy’s mouth and pushed him against the cold wall. Louis knows he should stop. A make out session with a stranger is okay but having sex with the stranger is another thing. Even at clubs, he makes sure to chat up his potential partner for the night as soberly as he could. Of course he still wants to fuck this pretty boy but maybe after sorting this situation out. He is a responsible man and he’s not gonna let his dick do the thinking. “Wait- Harr- Harry wait,” he struggled to get out of grip of the curly-haired lad. Harry stopped peppering Louis’ neck with kisses and looked up straight to his face with a confused and slightly disappointed look. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”. Louis realized that there is really no explanation to this because he was the first one to barge in Harry’s bathroom and it would be awkward that might lead to Harry not being interested in him anymore. And he would be a fool if he’d let this opportunity pass. Louis didn’t answer but instead pinned Harry’s hands to the wall and it was now his turn to suck at Harry’s neck. The boy shuddered and his nails dug crescent marks into Louis’ biceps.

“Harry Harry Harry I need you to fuck me,” And oh. Harry did not expect it to be the other way around. “But Lou, I already prepped myself,” he whined. “I don’t fucking care, I swear to god if you don’t get your cock inside m-“ Harry cut him off and bit Louis’ bottom lip a little bit too hard. “Okay I- bed?” He gestured to Louis cos he’s not really sure if his knees can support him when he’s putting his cock inside this pretty, tiny yet demanding boy’s luscious bum. “Yeah,” Louis agreed.

They barely even make it to the bed before Louis starts shedding off his clothes and making grabby hands at Harry who just giggled cos really, who would’ve thought he’d have this boy with bluey-grayish eyes with pretty eyelashes would land on his bed.

 

And before Harry registers what’s happening, Louis is already on his lap sinking down onto every inch of his cock. He bluntly remembers opening Louis up with his lube coated fingers and sliding down a condom down to his length. But nothing else matters now cos this- this is fucking amazing. Louis is still so tight Harry doubted if they even prepped enough. Harry’s letting out these low guttural moans while Louis seems to be having a hard time trying to suppress the curses and high pitched moans. Louis took a deep breath as he bottomed out and waited for his hole to adjust. “Move,” he finally said and Harry didn’t waste any time and starts fucking up slowly into Louis. “oh fuck sh-“ Louis felt like his lungs collapsed the second Harry hit his prostate unexpectedly. He clenched his hole and well, that almost made Harry see stars. “Fucking give it to me harder Harry,” Louis growled as he met with Harry’s sharp thrusts. Harry just moaned and pulled out almost all the way then slammed into Louis. “Yes yes yes just like that Harry,” He kept his pace until his movements got sloppier and the familiar coil in his stomach came. “Lou I’m gonna come oh my-“ “Not until I fucking say so!” Louis rode Harry like this is the way of punishing him for all the teasing these past few weeks. Harry tried to control his orgasm and shut his eyes closed while fisting the sheets and just letting Louis use him. “You wanted this, didn’t you?” Louis leaned down and slowed his movement making it more torturously hard for Harry. “Y-yeah,” He replied shakily. Then Louis started to lift himself and slam back down to Harry’s cock a lot faster. Their neighbors could possibly hear them right now considering the fact that these walls are paper thin but they’ll deal with the noise complaints later. Louis came with a gasp and tugged on Harry curls so hard Harry almost came too but he willed himself to wait for Louis to tell him. Louis is now pliant in his arms but Harry’s still very hard and on the edge of crying. “Lou please,” He mewled. “Yeah baby you can come now,” That was all it took for Harry to go spiraling down to white pleasure as he dugged his nails into Louis’ hips and his toes curl.

 “So good, baby,” They’re both high off drunk in pleasure as they lay there in Harry’s bed, feeling sticky and filthy yet too tired to get up and clean the mess they made earlier. But then out of the blue, Louis suddenly gasped and sat up straight and faced Harry, “Wait, How the fuck did you even know my name in the first place?!”

( The answer is that Harry asked the receptionist at the lobby. And three weeks later the architect of the building received a basket of fruits from two anonymous strangers called L&H thanking him for his impeccable structure designing skills. )

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't noticed, this is my first fic EVER. send me hate or constructive criticisms or kudos :) and omg i just realized louis' shower was still running haha im too lazy to fix it meh


End file.
